Bow chika Blues
by 99x9RedRoses
Summary: Tucker is band from saying Bow chika bow wow. review please


I didn't write this, my brother did, I'm just posting it for him!

Bow Chika Blues

Disclaimer: We don't own ( Except in Halo, bow chika bow wow!) Halo or red vs Blue.

Tucker: Hey tex, look how far I can get this clip into my rifle, bow chika bow wow!

Tex: Alright Tucker, thats it. I have had it with your "Bow chika bow wows" I SWEAR if you finish that phrase again, Im going to shove my rifle SO far up your ass...

Tucker: Bow chika bow...w-what?!

Church: Can it you two, We've got a situation

Tucker: Bow chi... (looks at tex) nevermind...

Tex: what is it? Church: Its caboose.

Tucker: oooh no I am NOT changing his diaper again! Man I'm still washing the crap from under my nails every night from the last time...

Church: no its not that, Its Omally, He somehow got into caboose... AGAIN... though he dosn't seem to happy about it.

Caboose/Omally: (i will eat your unhappiness!)Oh how did i get stuck in this Iddiot AGAIN? (i hate babies) I swear if I wouldn't die from a gunshot wound to the face i would do it! (your toast has been burnt and...) SHUTUP, you FOOL!

Church: yea... well, in any case we have to get him out.

Doc: hey, you know who could help? The reds!, I mean, Omally is our common enemy, I'll call them now!

Church: uuh huh, sure Doc whatever... hey wait a second... NO DOC, STOP!

Doc: Hello Red base? Sarge:Hello?

Doc: Hey Sarge, umm yea Omally is back would you guys mind helping us stop him again?

Church in background: (no, Doc stop! the radio! Omally!)

(_Phone drops, voices screaming on other end)_ -

_Griff-Hey sarge whats u- AAH stop! no! im gona die!_

Church: Doc, Omally travels through our radios, you just let him over to red team!

_Griff- aah hes ripping my legs apart! Simmons help me!_

_Simmons- great job sir, and don't your eyes look red today_

_(phone dies) static_

Doc: oh my goodness, I forgot Im sorry.

Church: wait a second... why is caboose still acting like...Omally isnt gone?!

(_sister, donut, and simons show up_)

Sister: Hey blue team, the sargent just went on a rampage and killed my brother, can we spend a few nights with you?

Tucker: Hey sister, you can spend as many nights with me as you want, Bow chika bo...(sees Tex's glare) AAH I can't say my phrase anymore!, Im getting bow chika back up!

Tex: Well, sister, it looks like your going to have to, at least untill we figure out what happened to your sargent.

Doc: umm I don't think that will take long.

(_Sarge runs up to the group with a barely breathing Griff over his shoulder whom he throws towards sister, then a ghost pops out of sarge and runs into Caboose who falls over, then the ghost runs into the cave by blue base_)

(_everyone runs to caboose as he gets up_)

Doc: Caboose are you ok? do you need anything?

Caboose: What happened? the last thing I remember is a very mean kitten...

Simons: yea yea yea and then the closet

Tucker: bow chi... AAAH

Caboose:Oh crunch bite says hi everyone, and also, he wants you to know that tucker smells...

Church: wait, who? I thought he was dead

Caboose: Oh he is, that was his ghost, he came into me... and took omally... and now he is going to use omally to blow up tucker so that no one can ever use the sword...

Tucker: well then we had better stop him!

(_everyone hesitates_)

Tucker: Guys!

Tex: alright, everyone get ready, were going to destroy Omally once and for all. everyone go to the cave! tucker you have to stay here.

Tucker: thats fine... im a lover anyways... not a fighter...

(_tex goes invisible as everyone else storms toward the caves_)

(_hours pass after everyone leaves and suddenly there is a huge explosion. Tucker decides to investigate_.)

Tucker (in cave): Hello, is anyone there?

(_splattered bits of alien blood and human blood on the walls_)

Tucker: Oh... I think everyones dead... (_looks around to see if anyone is alive_) Bow chika bow wow... (_looks around again_) (_seconds pass_)

Tucker: heh heh, finially (_tex materializes behind tucker_)

Tex: you dropped the soap...

Tucker: Wha...AAAAH!!!!!

The End


End file.
